Unique Among The Unique
by airasey19
Summary: The first 4 chapters are the 1st moive with my OC. After that join the BPRD gang and Hellboy's little sister Lynx on all teir adventures. I know i haven't updated in a bagillian years sorry R&R please!
1. UATU 1

The doors of a large study opened to reveal and elderly man flipping through several different FBI agent files spread over the top of his wooden desk. A young girl of barely seventeen walked into the room munching on her usual breakfast apple.

"Morning Papa, what are you doing?" she asked sitting on the side of the desk and flipping through a tossed aside file.

"Trying to find a replacement for Agent Clay." Professor Broom said picking up a file with the name Meyers, John T. printed neatly on the inside cover.

"He looks promising," said the girl looking over her father's shoulder. "But either way Hellboy isn't going to like it."

"Well, with all due respect, your brother will just have to...deal with it." The man said looking at his daughters beautiful smile.

"I guess he will..." she said kissing her father on the forehead. "But im sure not delivering the news." She started to leave the room when she was stopped by her fathers voice.

"Lillyan." He said, and she turned around to look at him questioningly. "I have another doctors appointment today, so you will have to help Abe with his reading."

Her head dropped, "If I didn't love you so much, I would burn all those books." She left the room after wishing her father a good day.

She walked through the silver hallways heading down to the main room of section 51, where she would most likely spend the rest of her afternoon flipping pages for her physic fish friend Abraham Sapien. She didn't really mind as much as people thought she did, because she would do absolutely anything for her father. She walked past rooms of scientists in white lab coats and agents in suits having board meetings, but ignored most of it as she was lost in her own thoughts. She had lived in this building her entire life, being left at the front gates when she was barely a newborn. She knew that Professor Broom wasn't her biological father and for obvious reasons that Hellboy wasn't her real brother either, but she loved her weird family all the same. She finally reached the huge golden doors and slowly pushed her way through them.

"Alright Abe..." she stated waltzing into the room. "What books shall we read today?" she climbed a ladder that reached the second floor of the large room almost every inch of its walls covered in books.

"Are we still on G?" She had found it easier to keep track of all the books that had already been read if she went in alphabetical order.

"Abe?" "Abe?" "ABE!?" She looked down at the tank of blue water only to find her aquatic friend listening to his underwater headset.

Becoming slightly agitated that she had not been noticed this whole entire time, she slipped off her right converse shoe and chucked it at the side of the tank. Hitting the tank with a loud BANG! Abe jumped and looked around startled till he eyed Lillyan sliding down the long ladder with four books in her arms. She stopped short of the tank, dropped the books on the floor, crossed her arms and tapped her shoeless foot.

"Im sorry Lynx," he said removing his headphones, "Did you need something?"

She sighed, grabbing her shoe and placing the four books she had picked out on their stands.

She turned and looked at Abe, "The Professor had another appointment today, so I will be turning the pages of your books this evening Sir." She said in a way she thought a butler might, slightly bowing at the end.

Abe gave a half-amused look and started his reading. Lillyan pulled an iPod out of her pocket, but instead of listening to music, she played solitaire in order to hear when Abe needed the pages turned. Lynx was a nickname that she had been given by her cat-loving big brother, only the Professor was permitted to call her Lillyan without getting a blood chilling stare. Nearly half the day had gone by before her father entered the room to join herself and Abe.

"Hi Papa," she exclaimed jumping out of the chair she had been sitting in. "How did it go?"

"Same as always," the Professor replied. "Our newest recruit should be arriving shortly, so why don't you go get ready? "

She gave her father a respectful nod then quickly ran out the door to put on some more reasonable clothes. Her room was actually kept quite neat for being a teenager. The walls of her room were covered in pictures, her favorite one hanging just beside her bed. A long four framed snap shot of her and Liz Sherman making funny faces in a carnival picture booth. Nearly five years ago, when Liz was still happy to be living at the Bureau. She quickly grabbed a pare of dress pants and a nice tank top, changed, then hustled back to the main room to hopefully meet the BPRD's newest agent. As she neared the door, she could already hear Abe going off into one of his show-off physic monologues.

"Agent John T. Meyers, T stands for Thadius, Martins older brother. Scar on your chin happened when you were ten, your still wondering if it's ever going to fade away."

"How did it..."

"He." Lynx said entering the room, "Not it."

"Agent Meyers, I would like you to meet my daughter Lillyan," the Professor said gesturing to her.

She walked over to Meyers shaking his hand, "Call me Lynx."

"And this," her father interrupted, "is Abraham Sapien. Discovered alive in a secret chamber of St. Trinian's Hospital in Washington, his name was taken from the inscription stuck to the side of his tank." The Professor gestured to the scrap of paper encased in glass.

"Icthyo Sapien, April 14, 1865." Meyers said reading the paper.

"The day the Abraham Lincoln died, hence Abe Sapien," the Professor stated.

"Sort of a bad joke," Lynx butted in.

"But how does he know so much about me?" Meyers asked.

"Abe posses a unique frontal lobe, unique, that's a word you'll hear frequently around here." Professor Broom stated picking up a rotten egg, Meyers covered his nose, but Lynx just rolled her eyes. "Rotten eggs.." the Professor continued, "a delicacy, Abe loves them."

"Sir," Meyers started, "where am I exactly?"

"As you entered the lobby there was an inscription," stated the Professor. "In the absence of light, darkness prevails. There are things that go bump in the night Agent Meyers, make no mistake about that." He said glancing at his daughter. "And we are the ones who bump back."

The Professor lead Meyers out of the room, no doubt to introduce him to Hellboy.

"So what do you think Abe?" Lynx asked leaning against his tank.

"Not a chance." He said shaking his head.

She laughed at this, knowing exactly what he meant. Her brother was a real tough guy and Meyers really didn't seem like his type, especially since him and Clay were such good friends. Plus he was already grounded which wouldn't put him in an any better mood. Her father had just walked into the room, when the warning sirens of a new mission started to ring.

"Lillyan," her father said gesturing for her to come with him.

"Yeah Papa?" she said running over to him.

"I think it's time you joined your family in the field," he said smiling at her.

The look on her face was one the he would never forget. The pure definition of happiness was spread across it. She literally ran out of the room to change into her Agent outfit that she had been working on for nearly three years. Her father had never permitted her to go on a mission before, because they had always seemed to dangerous. Now however, she was going on eighteen, and he realized that he wouldn't be able to keep her in the Bureau forever.


	2. UATU 2

The ride in the limo with her father was so full of suspense that she could hardly stand it. She didn't even know where they were going until he finally spoke.

"A dark entity has been discovered at the museum," he stated. "At least six library guards dead."

Lynx stared at her father, not knowing what to say. What was it that he wanted her to do on this mission. Abe was the brains, Hellboy the bronze, and there were at least eight other agents as backup.

"Agent Jones tells me that your target practice has been going increasingly well." The Professor said reaching for something on the other side of him. "Which is why you will be getting these tonight."

He handed her a box, she carefully opened it, to reveal matching M1911 Pistols. She looked at them, still not knowing what to say. She wasn't afraid of them, she had probably seen and handled more guns then anyone at the whole Bureau.

There was only one thing that she could think to say, "Thank you, father."

He smiled at her looking extremely proud, the car then slowly rolled to a stop. As Lynx and the Professor entered the lobby of the museum, Lynx could hear her brother approaching, talking in his 'know it all' attitude as usual.

"I thought we already checked this place." Hellboy said practically barging into the room.

"Apparently," the Professor said, "not everything was fake."

"Father." Hellboy said, surprised that his father was there.

"How many times do I have to tell you, these things are bad for your health." Lynx said walking up behind her brother and grabbing the cigar he was hiding. Hellboy looked almost stunned.

"You brought her along? Why would you do that?" Hellboy stated the way a protective older brother would. The professor said nothing, just nodded his head. He quickly began to tell the story that Lynx had heard on the ride over.

"Perfect job for these babies; Holy water, silver shavings, white oak, the works." Hellboy stated loading his abnormally large revolver.

Abe had been inspecting the library door when his gasp caught everyone's attention. "Behind this door a dark entity, evil, ancient, and hungry."

"Well, better go in and say 'hi'." Hellboy said walking into the dark room, the door closing behind him.

Meyers walked over to where Abe was glancing through his books, trying to get information on what hid behind the door. Lynx followed him, not knowing exactly what to do, seeing as how they were both rookies tonight. Of course she wouldn't let him know that.

"No one goes with him...Geez," Meyers said looking at Abe.

"No," Abe answered, "he likes it that way...the whole...lonely...hero...thing."

Lynx couldn't help herself from smiling, even though she had never been on a mission, she just knew that's how her brother would act. She didn't want to be annoying to Abe, so she stood out of his way, but still close enough to hear his conversation with her brother over their earpieces.

"Red, I found something," Abe said. "Entity's name is Sammael, the Desolate One, Lord of the Shadows..."

"Hey Sammy," Hellboy said cutting Abe off. "Im not a very good shot, but this samaritan here uses really big bullets."

Everyone looked toward the library, they heard scuffling, roars, and gunshots...then silence.

"That's it for you Sam." Hellboy said over the communicator.

"Red, you need to hear the rest of the information." Abe stated.

"Nah, he's taken care of." Hellboy said sounding proud of himself.

"No, listen to this," Abe said correcting him. "Sammael the Desolate One, Lord of the Shadows, Son of Nergal, Hound of Resurrection.

"See, I don't like that." Hellboy said sounding annoyed.

"What? Hound of Resurrection? Harbinger of Pestilence, Brother of..." Abe continued.

"Cut to the end will ya? How do I kill it?" Hellboy stated, even more annoyed this time.

"Hmm..doesn't say." Abe stated bluntly.

There was a loud roar, and something extremely heavy was thrown against the doors of the library sending many screws flying.

"Im going around the back," Meyers said running out of the room.

Lynx looked at her father and with an approving nod she headed after Meyers. She ran into the dark streets, one of her new guns held out in front of her. She found her brother and Meyers cowered behind a dumpster, she quickly knelt on the other side of Hellboy, the creature's tongue barely missing her head.

"What are you doing here? Its to dangerous." Her brother said practically yelling at her.

"Look!" Lynx said angrily, "like it or not im an Agent now!"

The tongue of the creature cut through the dumpster right between there faces.

"Oh my god," Meyer said looking at Hellboy. "What's that's on your arm?"

"Oh crap." Hellboy said looking at the slimy little blob sucking on his human-like arm.

"Gross, what is the thing?" Lynx asked disgusted.

"Let me go ask." Hellboy said handing the blob to Meyers, who freaked out and chucked it.

Lynx looked around the now destroyed dumpster to watch her brother shoot the creature with a tracking bullet, causing it to leave a trail of neon green goo as it ran over a wall and out of sight.

Hellboy jumped over the wall and followed the creature. Lynx acting on impulse holstered her gun and followed her brother, Meyers following after her.

"We're heading toward civilians." She heard him say over the communicator.

"RED! SLOW DOWN!" Lynx yelled trying to keep up with her brother, which was proving difficult when it came to dodging traffic. She heard something hit the ground. "Meyers!" She made her way to him and helped him up, her and Meyers just stared at the oncoming SUV, till hellboy stepped in front of them.

"Red mean STOP!" He yelled punching the hood of the car, causing in to flip over their heads and land on all four wheels on the other side of them.

"Take care of the boy scout." Hellboy said punching Lynx in the arm.

"Come on," she said leading him back to the sidewalk.

"I said I was going around the back, you didn't need to come to," Meyers said looking at her.

"Apparently I did." Lynx said smiling. "Look BPRD's rule number one: No one goes anywhere alone." Meyers just stared at her. "Well, except Hellboy," she said smiling.

"Hey Meyers, how's your arm?" Hellboy's voice rang out of their earpieces.

"Fine, look where are you?" Meyers asked nervous.

"I just fried Stinky, Hey Lynx..." Hellboy said.

"Yeah." Lynx answered, she already knew what was coming.

"Tell father I'll be home, but not to wait up," her brother told her.

"I'll get you twenty minutes," she said smiling.

"Wait a minute.."Meyers said desperately, "I...I have to go with you."

"Hey Meyers?" Hellboy said.

"Yeah?" Meyers answered slightly annoyed.

"Bye..." Hellboy said as both Meyers and Lynx lost his signal.

Meyers put his hands on his hips out of frustration.

"Relax, Meyers," Lynx said putting a hand of his shoulder. "I know where he's going."

Meyers and Lynx entered the lobby of the museum, to find several agents cleaning up, and Abe packing up his books. They both approached the Professor.

"Lillyan? Where is Hellboy?" The Professor asked his daughter.

"I told him I'd give him twenty minutes," Lynx said slightly looking away from her father. "He's at ten."

The Professor let out a sigh. "Abe, you return to the Bureau, the rest of us will go collect my son."

Lynx stared out the window of the limousine as it pulled in front of a old brick Mental Hospital, she stepped out of the car behind her father, watching as the other agents went to collect her brother. She looked beyond them and saw who used to be her best friend Liz Sherman walking back through the doors of the facility. Her attention strayed however as she saw her brother hit the ground, she knew he was okay, but her stomach still felt uneasy. When they had finally reached the Bureau, Lynx led the way into the hospital wing where Abe was waiting for them.

"You were burned," Abe said examining Hellboy's arm. "By an organic acid."

"Im lucky that way." Hellboy said.

"You're a smart-ass that way to." Lynx said to her brother.

"Listen you little shrimp! Just because you're an 'Agent' now doesn't mean you get to.." Hellboy was interrupted my Lynx blowing a raspberry at him.

"Why you little!." He went to reach for her with his stone arm, but she hid behind the Professor.

The Professor sighed again, "I worry about you two you know." He said glancing at both of them, "I won't be around forever you know."

This thought slightly worried Lynx, but the though was quickly interrupted by her brother's big mouth.

"DAMN!" He yelled looking at Abe. "Could you please be a little more careful!"

"Mm..mm..big baby," Abe added under his breath.

"How long was it latched on to you?" Abe asked Hellboy, looking at the blob that was still moving.

"I don't know...about five seconds I guess." Hellboy answered.

"Professor look..." Abe said pulling out a yellow ball from inside Hellboy's arm.

"Is it bad?" Hellboy asked wincing at the pain. Lynx rolled her eyes, her brother really was a big baby.

"Latched on five seconds, laid three eggs." Abe said pulling out the last one.

"Didn't even buy me a drink," Hellboy added.

"The stinger detaches itself from the tongue," Abe continued. "The eggs are very sensitive to heat, light, they need a dark, damp place to breed."

"Did you ever loose track of it." Meyers said finally.

"Well lets see, there was the moment where I had the train on top of my head." Hellboy said sarcastically.

"You couldn't avoid a train coming?" Lynx stated with even more sarcasm.

"We'll have to search the subway," the Professor stated. "Find those eggs and destroy them."


	3. UATU 3

"I hear Meyers went to see Liz," Lynx said to her brother. Her, Hellboy and Abe were riding in the back of their weapon equipped garbage truck.

"I just don't understand why she doesn't come back," Her brother said looking out the two way glass.

"Liz just wants to fit it, to feel normal, that's not so easy to do at the Bureau." Abe stated putting on his breathing equipment.

"I'd feel more normal at the Bureau than in a padded room." Lynx added leaning against some cabinets. The truck finally rolled to a stop and all of them headed down into the dark subway.

Abe lead the expedition, holding his hand out in font of him, and occasionally said "this way" or "over here."

"You said those eggs needed dark and humid," said one of the Agents, "well they hit the jackpot."

Lynx followed behind Hellboy, weaving and ducking through the many mangled pipes. She blocked out the other Agents talking about the whole subway blueprints, 'what was below them' or 'how old everything was.' She kept her eyes on Abe, thinking that he was the only one with any sense of direction.

"There's a pulse," Abe said pointing at a brick wall. "There...on the other side, most of the eggs are there."

Lynx glanced at the two Agents talking about getting a permit, she couldn't help but smile as she knew what was coming. Sure enough her brother had already started pounding at the wall.

"You guys coming or what?" Hellboy said looking at the rest of them.

"Are you like this on every mission?" Lynx asked pushing past him.

Once everyone had entered the room, Hellboy walked to the center lifting up a round stone plate, causing the release of at least a hundred cockroaches. Lynx shivered slightly as the creepy crawlers hurried past all of them.

"We lead a charmed life," Abe said. Hellboy grunted in agreement as he tossed two glow sticks into the dark water. Abe then began to take off his equipment, when Hellboy pulled out a small necklace with a white bone inside a capsule.

"Here ya are Doctor, this should cover your tail friend," Hellboy said holding it in front of Abe. "Reliquary strait from the Vatican, bone from St. Dianaises, looks like a pinky."

"Remind me why I keep doing this," Abe asked.

"Rotten eggs and the safety of mankind," Hellboy answered.

"Wait," Lynx interrupted, "Abe's going in there alone?"

"Of course not," Hellboy said looking away, "your going with him."

"WHAT!?" Lynx nearly fell over.

"No one goes anywhere alone right?" Hellboy said looking at her. "And I mean besides Abe, you're the best swimmer in the BPRD."

"Well, not that im objecting or anything, but how am I supposed to breath, come up and take a breath every forty-five seconds?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"That's what this little baby is for." Hellboy had held up a short tube-like instrument. "An underwater adapter from our BPRD department in Germany."

"I thought you didn't like Germans," Lynx said grabbing the small instrument.

"I don't, but there gadgets are something else." Hellboy said looking at her.

She put the instrument in her mouth, pulled of her belt and boots and dove in right after Abe. It was true she was a great swimmer, but what would you expect having been taught by a fish-man. The little gadget in her mouth was amazing, it was just like an oxygen tank, only a lot less heavy.

They both swam through the dark water, Lynx following close behind Abe, still slightly disgusted at the fact she was basically swimming in a sewer. Abe came to a slow halt as he noticed some loose eggs floating nearby. Lynx swam a little closer and watched Abe put them into a thermos like container on his belt. She felt the water behind her move roughly, gasped and rushed to Abe's side. They both looked around for a few seconds, but after seeing nothing decided to keep moving. Slowly they came upon a large pile of eggs, all packed together. As Abe went to reach for them, the Reliquary around his wrist snapped off and floated to the depths. Abe turned and looked at Lynx, she was giving him a 'great job' sarcastic look. But the look returned to her wasn't what she expected, Abe was looking at her with shock and horror on his face. She barely had time to think anything before Abe pushed her out of the way and the Sammeal creature slashed him across the chest. Lynx watched as the creature chassed Abe, but it wasn't long before another came after her.

She turned quickly swimming with all she had, the creature caught the back of her caf with its claws, dragging her beneath it. She flipped underneath and quickly pushed off the wall with her good leg, she found a grate and squeezed herself through it. The creature pounded its body into the grate, denting it more and more every time. Lynx sank into the smallest corner she could, she heard the call of another creature, and the one attaching her quickly retreated.

She squeezed herself through the now dented bars, swimming and hoping for the best that Abe was still alive. She ripped of one of her long sleeves and tied it around her wounded left calf, it wasn't much help with the bleeding, but it was all she could think of. She swam frantically looking for Abe, and finally found him waiting in a split between the cement walls. Swimming over to him, she looking at the wound on his chest, tracing it with her fingers. Abe looked down at her saying with his face that they 'had to get out of here'. Grabbing Abe's arm she put it over her shoulder and began to swim back to the opening. Lynx climbed out and helped Abe, they both collapsed against a cement pillar panting. Lynx began to shiver, because of the loss blood mixed with the fact she was soaking wet. Abe put an arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his, freezing all the while. They both huttled together as more creatures rose out of the opening, the creatures all left heading somewhere only they knew.

--

The Bureau had lost two Agents already, and Agent Clay was in very critical condition. Lynx sat in an aluminum chair, wearing an extremely baggy sweater starring at the medical tank Abe was floating in. If it hadn't been for him, it could be possible that she wouldn't be here. Hellboy walked into the room, putting a hand on his younger sisters shoulder and kneeling down to her height.

"You know Lynx, you have to eat sometime," he said looking at her concerned.

"Im going to tell you the same thing I told everyone else," her eyes didn't leave the tank, "not until he wakes up."

"Lynx..." Hellboy started, but stood up as Manning walk into the room. Lynx knew that he only stood up to intimidate, not out of respect.

"He'll make it.." Manning said lighting a cigar. "Not everyone was so lucky, we had two Agents die today. Clay probably wont make it through the night."

"Shut up Manning!" Lynx said forcefully, her eyes still not leaving the tank.

"What?...Is that how you talk to your elders?" Manning said looking at the back of her.

"You do realize..." She said turning around. "That being older only means your parents 'did it' before mine." She said smirking and turned back around.

"See, that's my problem you," Manning said puffing his cigar. "Your all reckless, these men trusted you to lead them as a team. Where were you?"

"I knew those men better than you did," Hellboy said walking toward Manning.

"Ohh I see, well that makes it alright," Manning said taking another puff.

"No, it doesn't make it alright." Hellboy said becoming agitated.

"STOP IT!" Lynx yelled standing up. "Of all the days to pick a fight Manning, you pick today?"

She didn't even want to look at him, she left the room without a word, only to catch Liz walking in thought the doors. Lynx walked up beside the Professor to greet her.

"Welcome back," the Professor said arms outstretched.

"Its only for the weekend Professor Broom." She added hugging him.

They all turned at the sound of smashing glass to see Manning tripping into the room.

"Yeah welcome back Liz," Lynx said looking back at her.

"I want that thing locked up, starting now!" Manning said walking scarred down the hallway. "Right now! You hear me? Now!"

"Nothings changed," Liz said rolling her eyes. "Home, sweet, home."

Hellboy walked out after Manning and turned to look at everyone else. "Liz?" He said taking a step toward them, everyone rolled their eyes and quickly left the room.

Lynx followed her father into the library of section 51. She glanced over at the empty blue tank and instantly felt confused with herself. Abe was going to be okay, she knew that but something about the whole situation was getting to her.

"What happened in the subway was not your fault Lillyan," the Professor said looking at the sadness in her face.

"I know it wasn't my fault," She said looking at the floor. "I know there is nothing that I could have done, but Abe could have done nothing also. He should have just let things unfold, I should be the one seriously injured." She could feel herself starting to get upset now, even her voice started to tremble.

"Abraham was protecting and important part of this Bureau," the Professor said lifting her head up. "He was protecting an important part of this family...a daughter that I love very much."

Lynx said nothing, she just looked into her fathers eyes, and before she knew it, she was locked in his embrace.

"You have more power in you than you know," He whispered in her ear.

"Now..." He said releasing her. "Please watch after your brother...and make sure he stays out of trouble."

With a smile he turned and walked up a spiral staircase to the second floor. Lynx walked out of the room, closing the door behind her only to bump into her big red brother.

"Where are you going?" She asked knowing the anser already.

"I was just...well...you know...I..." Hellboy searched desperately for an answer.

"She cant even be here for a few hours without you spying on her?" Lynx stared at her brother putting her hands on her hips. Hellboy said nothing, just gave a guilt-ridden face. Lynx sighed, "Look, I wont tell...just take me with you."

--

"Oww!" Lynx said loosening her grip on her brother's shoulders. She had been holding on for dear life as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop following Liz and Meyers. "You really need to work on your landings, they're starting to dent my ribs."

"No cream and sugar moron, she takes it black." Hellboy said watching the two of them on the street below.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lynx hoisted herself higher on her brothers back. She could faintly hear the refusal of cream and sugar from Liz.

"Told ya," Hellboy said smiling.

Lynx and Hellboy watched from the rooftop as Liz snapped a picture of Meyers.

"She took his picture?" Hellboy said confused.

"So?" Lynx said, even though she knew what was coming.

"Damn!" Hellboy said thrusting his arms, causing Lynx to hold on tighter. "She took his picture!"

"She took his picture," Hellboy continued almost in disbelief.

Lynx had now started to get annoyed, "YES! She took, HIS PICTURE!"

"She took his picture," Hellboy said once more before running across the rooftop and jumping off. It was only about 3/4 of the way across when they both realized he wasn't going to make it.

"Aww Crap!" Hellboy said hanging from the wall with his stone hand.

"Like I said," Lynx said climbing up her brother making sure to step of his head. "Work on the landing!"

She turned to help pull her brother up, not noticing the boy that was standing behind her. It was only when her brother said 'hi' to someone that wasn't her that she turned around.

"Hey," The boy said, "your Hellboy."

"Ssshhh" Hellboy said putting a finger to his lips. "Im on a mission."

"Puhh" Lynx said laughing as she followed her brother.

They bother stopped and watched as Liz and Meyers sat on a bench to talk, followed by the boy.

"Don't tell anyone huh?" Hellboy said looking down at him. The boy shook his head, like anyone would believe him anyway.

Lynx had gotten sick of spying on Liz, it had been at least half an hour. Hellboy had told the boy some story about how Liz and Meyers were spy's. The kid was nice though, he had even brought them milk and cookies.

"They don't look like spy's." The kid said looking at Hellboy.

"Are you kidding me? Look at this guy, his shady little eyes..." Hellboy gave him an 'I'll show you' look.

He walked over to another part of the rooftop and picked up a couple rocks, then chucked one strait at Meyers head. Lynx couldn't help herself from laughing at Meyers yelling in the street 'hey who threw that?' Hellboy then sat down between the boy and her.

"Just go over there and tell her how you feel." The boy said looking at him, "my mom says that..."

"Look its not that easy okay?" Hellboy said interrupting him.

"It actually is that easy," Lynx said crossing her arms. "Your just a big, red, chicken."

"Alright, first off neither of you are old enough to be giving me advice." Hellboy said finishing his milk.

"Well if you times our ages together..." Lynx started but was cut off.

"Hey, who are those guys?" The boy asked looking over his shoulder.

Lynx stood up quickly and felt Hellboy stand up behind her. They watched as several other Agents approached Liz and Meyers. Lynx could faintly hear Liz saying 'no' in what sounded like an upset tone.

"I don't like this Big B." Lynx said shaking her head and backing up into her brother.

Hellboy put a hand on her shoulder, "something's wrong."


	4. UATU 4

Lynx held her brothers hand as the two of them walked through the Bureau, all eyes seemed to be on them. Lynx couldn't find herself to look up from the ground, they walked through the large golden doors strait into an agent filled room. Hellboy lead the way through the room, to where the body of Professor Broom now laid. The moment Lynx set eyes on her fathers frail body she collapsed, burying her face in her hands as she hit the ground. Her cries were the only sound that was in the room. Hellboy let her cry, still walking toward his father, dropping to his knees he embraced his fathers body, holding back tears himself.

Liz and Meyers had entered the room quietly, Liz ran to Lynx's side and put her arms around her shoulders, but was pushed away. Hellboy laid his father gently back on the ground, standing and walking over to Lynx, who had still not uncovered her face. He gently picked her up and walked out of the room, not looking at anyone. He walked into his room, closing the giant metal door behind him. He sat down slowly into an armchair by the side of his bed, holding Lynx against him. Neither of them were crying, both just starred into space, neither knowing what to think about anything, all they knew was that they needed each other.

Lynx woke the next morning, but didn't open her eyes as she heard someone enter the room.

"Hellboy?" She heard Liz say quietly. "The funeral is in a few hours...I...I just really think you should come."

Lynx heard her leave the room and close the door behind her. She opened her eyes and looked up at her brother, he stared down at her, she couldn't bring herself to smile at him, so she wrapped her arms around his chest. He held her tight against him as well, lowering his head to lay on top of hers.

--

Lynx wouldn't go to the funeral service, she couldn't stand to talk about her father knowing her brother was standing out in the freezing rain. They both watched from the roof as the Agents piled out of the building, six of them holding the casket where their father lay. Lynx laid her head on her brother's chest, watching as the rain splashed off the black shiny case. Hellboy held her waist with his stone hand and his fathers rosary with the other. The two things that now mattered most in his life.

The next few days passed by so quickly for Lynx, she had mostly kept to herself, Hellboy was the only one that she would talk to, because he was the only one the wouldn't talk about the Professor. She was laying on her bed running her fingers across the guns her father had given her, when she heard her brother barge in.

"You know Russian right?" He asked sitting next to her on the bed, almost breaking it.

"Know how to speak it? Yeah," She said slipping the guns back under her bed. "But if you want me to translate some writing, I'd go ask Abe."

"Why do you want to know anyway?" She asked sitting up next to her brother. "We going to St. Petersburg or something?"

"Moscow actually." Hellboy said quite casually.

"WHAT?" Lynx said jumping to her feet, "When are we leaving?"

"About ten minutes," He answered back.

"You are a jerk sometimes you know that!" She said diving into her closet to grab the warmest clothes she could find.

--

While Lynx loved to travel, she really hated the cold, and seeing as how Russia was basically the north pole, she could tell this wasn't going to be a fun trip. She stood by Hellboy, glancing at a paper he was holding about Sammael.

"One falls, Two shall arise, Sammael." He said putting the paper back on the table. "We'll have to nail um all at once and the eggs."

"And when we do, no mumbo-jumbo." Manning said grabbing a belt with little glass bubbles all around it. He laid it on the table for everyone to see, "Double Core Vulcan 65 Grenades. Now we've installed a handy little timer, you set it, you walk away, cable pulls the safety pin. Ka Boom, easy to clean, easy to use."

"COOL!" Lynx stated a little too loud. She looked at Manning, then to her brother, "I get one right?"

The plane landed, and all the Agents rolled off it. They were all boarded into trucks, Lynx didn't really understand why Hellboy had to ride in a crate, but it was just a little to funny for her to care. She rode in a truck between Meyers and Liz, her brother boxed up in the back.

"Sparky to Big Red, do you read me? Come in." Liz said into a walkie-talkie, looking out her window.

"Sparky?" They heard Hellboy said through the radio. "Who came up with that? Meyers?"

"Actually it was Lynx's idea," Liz answered him.

"YEAH THANKS!" Lynx yelled at the walkie-talkie.

They heard and 'ohh crap' like sorry through the radio.

"Yeah, we're leaving the main road so, hold on," Liz finished.

"Well this better be the place or I'll puke," Hellboy's voice said through the radio.

The car rolled to a stop and Lynx climbed over Meyers to get to the back of the truck first. Some other Agents took a wall of the crate off, revealing her brother.

"Having fun yet?" She asked.

"Shut up." He said pushing her so she stumbled forward.

"You better come over hear and see." Liz said rounding the truck.

The entire group started heading into the cemetery being lead by Hellboy, of course Manning had to start right it.

"Forget it, we're never going to find this...Rasputin's Mausoleum." Manning said looking around at how big the place was.

"Manning? We've only walked twenty feet," Lynx said, pointing back at the front gate.

Manning started to go off on this 'make a grid with satellites plan' when he was interrupted by Hellboy patting his shoulder.

"Let me ask for directions," He said passing him. "Come on Lynx." She looked at the sound of her name and quickly followed her brother.

"So what's the plan," She said when she could no longer see the group.

"This," Hellboy held out a little ticking box. "Come on baby, find me a talker."

He brother held the box out in front of him, the ticking seemed to be getting faster as he neared a certain grave. He stopped and ripped the top of it open, then quickly jumped inside landing with a loud BANG! On the casket.

"That was graceful," Lynx said with a sarcastic tone.

Hellboy sighed and looked up at her. "Will you be quiet and just let me work!?" He said slightly annoyed. Lynx covered her mouth with both hands, hiding a childish smile.

Hellboy ripped the top of the casket open. "Hi there," He said to the quite dead body. He held a necklace over the top of its head, chanting some Latin spell, until the body coughed.

Lynx screamed falling back onto the snow-covered ground, she crawled to the edge of the hole to look down at what her brother was now doing. The body was still coughing and starting to rise out of the casket.

"Hellboy!" She said in a loud whisper, "What are you doing!?"

"Getting directions," He said looking at her.

Lynx covered he mouth so that she wouldn't scream again, as the body started to speak.

"Что Вы хотите?" The body said giving Hellboy an attitude.

"We want to know where to find Rasputin's Mausoleum," Hellboy answered him.

"Почему я должен сказать Вам? Кровавая Обезьяна!" The body answered, Lynx couldn't help but giggle at how much of a smart-ass this thing was.

"Your going to tell me, because I'll leave you in this hole alive, if you don't," Hellboy said smiling.

"Отлично! мавзолей - шестьдесят футов к северу от ворот и трех рядов в." The body answered, not expecting to be picked up. "Эй! Что Вы делаете?"

"Relax," Hellboy said grabbing the noose that was around the body's neck and climbing out of the whole. "We're just going for a little walk...umm...Ivan." Hellboy finished glancing at the headstone.

Lynx started to follow her brother, but then realizing the body ended with a loose spinal chord, quickly dashed in front of him. As both of them came into sight of the group Meyers was of course the first one to yell, "Hey, there they are."

"Sixty feet further comrades," Hellboy said with a Russian accent. "And three rows in. This here is Ivan Klimatovich, say 'hi' Ivan."

"Пойдите тот путь Красная Обезьяна!" The body said to him.

"Gotcha," Hellboy said, Lynx snickered she was actually starting to like this guy.

They followed the directions given to them by the body that Hellboy still had slung on his back, and finally found the place. Manning approached the doors first and swung them open, Lynx stepped into the Mausoleum first, followed by Hellboy who she was still determined to stay in front of.

"Это место заполнено туннелями, которые идут для миль." The body seemed to be explaining something, but none of the agents seemed to get any of it.

"My Russian is a little rusty Lynx, did you get that?" Hellboy asked as they kept walking.

"Ivan said there is a whole network of tunnels down here, it goes on for miles." Lynx explained leading the way down the stairs, Hellboy behind her.

"Stay close everybody," He told the group who had walked into the first room of the Mausoleum. "You better be right about this..."

"Are you talking to me or the meat puppet?" Lynx said walking slowly around the room.

"Я услышал что Вы incolent ребенок!" Ivan said sounding snotty.

"Ohh Bite Me!" She said glaring at the corpse on her brothers back and sticking her tongue out.

"Hey!" Hellboy gave Lynx a look as to say 'just quit while you're ahead'. She turned and walked closer to where Liz was. "We'll be alright as long as we don't separate."

Just then walls started to shoot up around them, Lynx nearly jumped out of the way, there were a lot of 'gasps' when pointy arrows fell out of the sides of the walls as well.

"Hey Sparky, Lynx with you?" Hellboy's voice could be heard through the wall.

"Im here," Lynx said into her earpiece. "Good call on the 'stay together plan' by the way."

"I'll ignore that," Hellboy answered slightly annoyed. "Tell everyone to turn their locators on if they see anything, okay Liz?"

"I'll say Marco," She answered.

"Polo," Hellboy answered back.

"Are you sure about this?" Meyers rang in.

"On a scale of one to ten? Two." Hellboy said, Lynx threw her hands up, this was such a bad idea, but then again there wasn't much choice. "And don't worry boy scout, she'll take care of you, she's a tough one."

At this they all turned and left out of the open doorway, Liz leading the way. There weren't that many different tunnels, but this place sure was a lot bigger than it looked. They walked most of the long tunnel in silence until Meyers finally said something.

"So, do you know why He has it out for me?" Meyers asked Lynx walking next to her.

"Well, he never really was one for 'new things', but mostly its because of...um.." Lynx really didn't think it was her place to say anything.

"Its because of me," Liz said looking behind her at the two of them. Lynx smiled and Meyers hurried behind her.

"So he thinks you and I...um...So that's why he's mad at me." Meyers said shining his flashlight around, following Liz closely. "Well of course its not true..."

"What?" Liz asked sounding like she couldn't care less.

"Well...that you feel that way about me." Meyers finished.

"You wanna know that here? Now?" Liz said shining her flashlight in his face.

"Well, yes," Meyers answered nervously.

She sighed, "Red, White, you guys are all the same."

Lynx laughed passing up Meyers, "Rock on girl!"

"Hey wait up!" Meyers said following them. "Wait!"

They all filled into a room, Agent Moss leading the way, unfortunately it was filled with the Sammeal creatures.

"Oh my god..." Liz said moving back.

"Lets just back out nice and slow," Meyers said, only to be cut off by a stone door shutting them in the room.

"Figures," Lynx said turning back to all the creatures.

They all stood awe-struck at the twenty some odd monsters now slowly crawling toward them, Agent Moss and Meyers both grabbed their grenades and started to set them.

Lynx turned on her locator and Liz got on her earpiece, "Marco! Marco! Marco! Marco! Get your Big Red Butt over here."

They all looked at the ceiling of the room, as pieces of it started to fall into the water, Agent Moss began to turn the timer on his grenades, when two of the creatures tackled him to the ground. Meyers and Lynx both pulled out their guns, shooting the closest creatures, but not doing much damage, until the ceiling caved in and Hellboy emerged from the rubble.

"What are you doing!?" Lynx yelled taking a step toward her brother, but Liz grabbed her arm. "You can't fight them all, GET OVER HERE!" Hellboy was ignoring her and leapted onto the closest creature.

"NOO!!" She screamed in horror as her brother was over powered by them, there were just too many. "LIZ THEIR GONNA KILL HIM! DO SOMETHING!" She continued looking from her to Meyers.

"What am I supposed to do?" Meyers said looking at both of them.

"Hit me!" Liz said looking at him.

"What?" Meyers said taken back.

"DO IT!" She yelled at him, "NOW!"

He slapped her right across the face and instantly her hands became covered with blue flames, "You should be running," She told both of them.

"Come On!" Lynx said grabbing Meyers by the arm and pushing him behind a rock, which she then hid behind to. Soon the entire room was filled with blasting heat.

--

Lynx awoke chained to a pillar next to Meyers, she looked around the room to see Hellboy chained in the center. Along with Liz laid on a bed unconscious, close to her were the people they were here to find Rasputin and Ilsa. Lynx kept her eyes moving between Rasputin and Hellboy until someone spoke.

"And I alone..." Rasputin began reading from a book, "I beheld and Angel. And in his right hand, the key to the bottomless pit. These were the words I heard as a peasant boy in the woods," He said turning around. "And now The Door," He gestured to a stone block in the room. "Sent by the Ogdru Jahad, so that they might at long last enter our world."

"You are the key," A loud voice interrupted. "The Right Hand of Doom," Ilsa continued. "Your stone hand, what did you think it was made for?"

"To kick you Big Blonde Butt!" Lynx yelled struggling with her chains.

"Silence child!" She swung a hammer hitting Lynx in the forehead causing her to land on Meyers. "You know nothing of this matter."

"Imagine an Eden," Ilsa continued, "For you and her." She gestured to Liz on the table.

"No...no.." Hellboy responded, glancing at Liz, then to Lynx who had blood running all down the side of her face.

"In exchange for her soul then?" Rasputin proposed. "Open the door."

"No..." Hellboy said shaking his head.

"As you wish," Rasputin replied. He slowly hoisted Liz's head, and gently sucked her soul out of her body. Lynx's eyes were on her brother who, was screaming for it to stop. He lowered Liz's body back on the table, now completely lifeless, and walked over to Hellboy.

"Her soul awaits on the other side, if you want her back open the door," Rasputin placed a hand on Hellboy's head.

"GET YOU HANDS OFF HIM!" Lynx yelled as her blood dripped onto the snow.

"Perhaps," Rasputin said walking to Lynx and running his fingers through her hair. "You would like two souls to meet you on the other side."

"Leave her alone..." Hellboy said weakly.

"Become the key," He said running to Hellboy. "Your true name, SAY IT!" He grabbed the rosary around Hellboy's wrist and threw it in the snow beside Meyers.

"For her..." Hellboy said looking into his eyes.

"Anung un Rama," Rasputin whispered loudly, "Repeat it."

"Anung un Rama..." Hellboy said and the chains holding him fell to the floor, Lynx felt her heart sink as she watched her brother's horns grow and the top of his head become ablaze. She had to force herself not to look away.

Hellboy walked to the stone block, putting his stone hand into it and sending a beacon strait into the moon, which opened up a portal in space. Lynx's attention turned to Meyers who had managed to get his hand out of his chains, he reached and grabbed the Professor's rosary.

"Remember who you are!" Meyers said holding the rosary in front of him.

Hellboy turned to look at him and Meyers tossed it. Hellboy dropped it as soon as he caught it, as it burned his hand. Ilsa went to hit Meyers, buy Lynx kicked her feet out from under her, and Meyers struck her in the head with his boot.

"Believe me," Rasputin began angrily. "I've lived long enough to know, not a tear will be shed for this world.

"You have a choice," Meyers said helping Lynx to her feet. "Your father gave you that, Your family gives you that."

Lynx looked deep into her brothers eyes, as he broke the large horns on his head in half. The portal closed that instant.

"What have you done?" Rasputin asked.

Hellboy stabbed him with one of his horns, "I chose." He said glaring at him. He walked over to where Liz's lifeless body lay and picked her up gently.

"Your will never conquer your destiny, you will never understand the power inside you," Rasputin said slowly dying.

"I'll just have to find a way to live with that," Hellboy said walking past him holding Liz.

"Child...look what you've done..." Rasputin continued. "You have killed me, but you have brought forth a God." Rasputin chest opened and a squid-like monster crawled out wiggling on the floor."

"Come on guys lets go," Hellboy said leading the way out of the room followed my Lynx and Meyers.

They ran down the hall and came to a stop, where Hellboy sat Liz up against a wall.

"We have one grenade belt, but its broken," Meyers said looking at him.

"Keep her safe will ya?" Hellboy asked looking down at Liz. "Keep them both safe, whatever happens don't leave them alone." He looked up at Meyers.

"I wont," He nodded.

"Your okay Meyers," Hellboy said turning around.

"Hey Red," Meyers said throwing him the grenade belt. "Just pull the cable."

"Man, I didn't get you anything," Hellboy said turning again and walking down the hallway.

"Hellboy!" Lynx said running to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Promise you'll come back, okay? I love you."

"Hey," He said lifting up her chin with his hand. "Its never goodbye, you remember that." He bent down and kissed the cut on her forehead. "Besides," He smiled at her, "How big could it be?"

At that moment a monstrous tentacle wrapped around the same spot her arms had just been and dragged her brother out of sight. Lynx waked back to where Meyers was watching over Liz, there was no way that she could loose her father, brother, and best girl friend all in one week.

"Lynx?" Meyers said looking at her

"Don't worry Meyers," Lynx said smiling at him. "He's gonna save her, I just know he is."

Lynx could only hear the sound of battle from the other room, she stood with her arms crossed watching Meyers check Liz's pulse every now and then, but it was always the same, she didn't have one. A loud cry and an explosion caught both of their attention and soon Hellboy was walking back to them.

Meyers looked up at him solemnly, "She's got no pulse, and she's not breathing."

Hellboy bent down to Liz, putting his face close to her own, his whispered something into her ear, he pulled away and everyone watched as Liz slowly began to breath again. The moment she opened her eyes she stood and hugged Hellboy.

"In the dark," She said smiling, "I heard your voice...what did you say?"

"I said hey…you, on the other side…let her go…because…for her, I'd cross over…And then you'll be sorry." His face was inches away from hers as he spoke.

Lynx and Meyers watched feeling slightly out of place, as the two of them shared one of the most passionate kisses either had ever seen. When they finally broke apart, they starred into each others eyes for a while, until they were interrupted.

"I don't mean to break up the moment or anything," Lynx said, her arms crossed and shivering from the cold and loss of blood. "BUT CAN WE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE?!"


	5. Stolen Blood 1

The moonlight shown down upon a glade, reveling the outlines of three dark beings. The tallest of the three spoke in a voice that was wise with age, but also cruel.

"Has the child been located?" The man spoke turning his back to the other beings that were with him.

"Yes Master," A frail woman's voice rang out. "However..."

"What do you mean 'however'?" The man appeared before the woman sitting cross legged on the ground.

Her hands smooth and young lifted before her face, a small sphere formed within them glowing bright to illuminate her eyeless face. "The child lies on the other side of the sea," The woman finished still holding the glowing ball. The man waved his hand through it, and the woman hung her head.

"A small dilemma," He said walking slowly toward the last being in the glade. "The child is drawn to evil by nature, which is why you were summoned here Al."

The last beings eyes met the mans, filled with fire and hate. "What does The Master command of me?" The voice was seductive, filled with wanting.

"Go to the nearest village and reap the havoc your creator deserves." He answered, brushing long black hair behind the women's ears.

The woman smiled, reveiling her silver pointed teeth. "As The Master wishes," She turned into the dark forest, her ancient black garments rippling behind her.

"The child will not come alone," The first woman spoke, her face still hung to the ground. "Her friends are strong," She said looking up at him.

"Then we must be stronger," The man said turning away from her.

"Yes...Master," She finished, sinking her head again.

--

Lynx was sitting in the library reading a book that was completely boring her. Abe was walking along the second floor putting away the books that he had read the previous day. As he walked down the spiral stairs he saw Lynx look up at the clock, the same she had done every five minutes for the past hour and a half.

"You know," Abe said stopping some six feet away from her. "Staring at the clock doesn't make time go any faster."

"I know," She said closing the book and placing it on a table. "But im seriously going Stir Crazy, I mean we haven't had a single mission since Moscow, and that was what? Almost two months ago?"

"Well..." Abe started, grabbing the book Lynx was just reading and flipping through it. "What did you normally do before you became an Agent?"

"I usually hung out with Papa," She said almost tearing up. "But I cant really do that anymore."

"You could go visit his grave if you wanted to," Abe said placing the book back on the shelf because he had read it before.

"Yeah, thanks but, no thanks." Lynx said standing up, "You weren't in the last cemetery I was."

The two stood looking at each other, neither really knowing what to say, until they were interrupted by a very angry voice.

"HELLBOY!!" Liz's voice rang throughout the entire BPRD. "DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

Hellboy burst into the room closing the large golden doors behind him, running into the middle of the room between Abe and Lynx.

"How long do I have Abe?" Hellboy asked looking around the room frantically.

"Fifteen seconds," Abe said pointing at the doors.

"Ohh...crap," Hellboy said wincing.

The doors burst open to reveal Liz covered in flames, she marched toward Hellboy.

"Liz please..." Abe said standing slightly in front of her, "The books."

Lynx laughed at how serious and worried Abe looked, he didn't even care about how much trouble Hellboy was in, as long as none of the books got burned.

Liz extinguished her flames and walked strait up to Hellboy, pushing his chest. "Do you know how much I loved that necklace?" She said staring him down.

Abe and Lynx looked at each other as the action unfolded, Hellboy had a look on his face like his hand had gotten caught in the cookie jar.

"But Babe, I didn't mean to..." He was cut off so quickly.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to!?" She said placing her hands on her hips, "You made it into a cat toy!?"

The argument seemed to go on for a good twenty minutes, Hellboy didn't seem to be getting any where, and Liz was sure letting him have it. Lynx and Abe occasionally looked at each other, both smiling at the most recent insult.

"I'll just buy you a new one." Hellboy said trying to end the argument.

"I don't want a New One!" Liz said determined to go on forever. "I want the original, the one my grandmother gave to me!"

"Fine," Hellboy said seeming to find a little hope. "Then I'll fix it for you."

"Ohh Please!" Liz said in a huff, turning away form him. "You cant even fix yourself a sandwich!"

Lynx and Abe both laughed hysterically, that was defiantly the best one yet.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Manning yelled walking into the room, he was carrying a silver file with the word Urgent printed in red on the top.

"Got us a mission there, do ya Manning?" Hellboy said almost running to his side to read the file, anything to get a break from this confrontation with Liz.

"Yes a mission," Manning said with a 'duh' like undertone. "An urgent mission."

"Well we can see that!" Lynx said sarcastically, pointing to the side of the file.

Manning gave her a look of pure annoyance, then opened the file and began reading. "Two pregnant women murdered in the town of Kenmare, Ireland. Both of there fetuses were removed along with their livers, the women's bodies were found hanging from their farm stables." Manning grabbed some photos and without looking at them handed them to Abe.

"For the love of God," Abe nearly threw the photos at Hellboy.

"Woah." Was all the he could say as he looked at the photos. Lynx and Liz both looked over his arms at them. Liz covered her mouth at the sight, but Lynx just stared at them horror-struck. Both bodies had been pinned by there hands and ankles by silver steaks onto barn walls. Their entire stomachs were gaping holes, blood and loose organs spilling out of the bottoms.

"Their fetuses have still not been found," Manning stated continuing to read. "They're also three other women missing, along with their young children. Your job is obviously to get to the bottom of this."

All four of them were looking at Manning, no one really knew what to say.

"So when do we leave?" Lynx said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Like I said, this mission is urgent," Manning said turning to walk out of the room. "Your plane leaves in an hour."


	6. Stolen Blood 2

They still hadn't arrived in Ireland, but the plane ride wasn't nearly as long as the one to Russia. Plus, Manning hadn't come along this time, which made the ride much more peaceful. The four of them stood around a table looking down at some maps and the murder pictures, trying to come up with some ideas of how to go about this. There were two other agents in the cockpit, but other than that, they were on their own.

Lynx crossed her arms, looking out one of the portholes on the plane. "Well how do we even know it was a dark entity? I mean what if its just a psycho and his dog. Psycho eats the babies, dog eats the liver."

She looked back at the table, everyone had confused looks on their faces. "What?!" She said throwing her hands up. "I don't see you guys coming up with any ideas."

"Once we arrive in the town, we'll break up into teams, scouting the area for anything." Hellboy said spreading out a smaller map.

"Sticking together would be a smarter plan," Abe said spreading out some pictures. "The murders all occurred on family farms, we wont need to search the entire town, just the countryside."

The plane began to rumble slightly as they came close to their landing. "Hang on everyone," An Agents voice rang out from the speakers.

They landed in an old airport, apparently rarely used nowadays. The four of them walked off the plane, holding their baggage. Hellboy held Abe's book-case over his shoulder, while the rest of them held backpacks full if other artillery.

"The top law enforcer of the town will meet you at the airport entrance," A voice from behind them spoke. All four turned to see the pilot standing in the doorway. "We'll be back to pick you up in a week."

"And what if we solve the case before a week?" Hellboy asked putting a hand on his hip.

"Sightsee?" The pilot said throwing his hands up. "A week, orders from Manning."

He walked back into the plane and started up the engines and closed the door, there was no way out of it now. The four walked toward the dark abandoned buildings waiting to greet them, they could hear the plane take off from behind.

The four walked in silence past the tall looming grey buildings, they could see the entrance of the airport, and a figure standing there waiting for them. As they approached the man, he didn't seem to have the slightest reaction to Hellboy or Abe's appearance. He was a tall, older man that wore a dark grey suit and black coat.

He held out his hand to Hellboy, since he was standing the closest. "I'm Chief Inspector Ross," He said moving his hand to Liz, Lynx and Abe. "I head the police department in Tralee, Mr. Manning tells me you are the top agents in the BPRD," He continued, pocketing his hands.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way, but...ohh introductions!" Lynx said almost slapping her forehead, "These are Agents Hellboy, Liz Sherman, Abraham Sapien, and my name is Lillyan Broom."

"Well Agents, im glad to meet you all," He glanced down at his watch. "And now if you will come with me, I have set up a meeting with the family's of the murder victims."

--

They walked down the solemn streets, following Inspector Ross. Lynx couldn't help herself from glancing around at the small houses, the curtains of almost all them were drawn, and even the street lights seemed to have a dim glow.

The Inspector stopped walking and opened the door of a slightly larger building than the houses that surrounded it. Lynx glanced up at the sign that hung above the door it read 'PUB'.

"Puh..figures," She mumbled to herself.

She felt Hellboy nudge her arm, "Welcome to Ireland." He said walking ahead of her into the building.

The bar was completely empty except for the bartender cleaning some glasses and two young men sitting at a table at the far end of the room. As the five of them approached the table, they two men looked up with sadness and surprise in their eyes, most likely from the arrival of a demon and a fishman.

Inspector Ross put a hand on the table and with the other gestured to the rest of them. "Gentlemen, these are Special Agents from the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense in the USA, it is their job to make sure that whoever is responsible for your wives deaths is brought to justice."

The men just starred, not really knowing what to say.

Liz pulled out a chair and sat down across from the men. "Any clues at all would help us get to the bottom if this a lot faster. Did either of you see or hear anything?"

She looked at the men, but both just hung their heads, she sighed an stood back up.

"Well this is getting us pretty far..." Hellboy said rubbing his stone finger along his temple.

Lynx looked at both of the men at the table, then slammed her hands down on it. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO? BOTH YOUR WIVES AND CHILDREN ARE DEAD! DO YOU JUST NOT CARE OR ARE YOU TO CHICKENSHIT TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" She starred at both of them with fire in her eyes, but neither moved a muscle.

She turned to the group, "Come on, lets go."

"Yeah she's right," Hellboy said looking at Abe and Liz. "Sorry Inspector, but I think we'll have better luck on our own."

All four agents walked through the bar, Lynx already had her hand on the door when they heard a voice behind them.

"It...was...a...woman," All four turned to look back at the table, one of the men had lifted his head up. "I...think it was a woman...or at least...it sounded like one."

Everyone turned around at once, "Now we're talkin" Hellboy said.

"Literally," Lynx added with a smile.

They talked with the men for a good hour finding out any clues possible. The man that had first spoken revealed that he had heard a woman laughing as he was walking to his barn. Once he had entered and found his wife, he had not payed attention to it anymore. The other man explained that he had just arrived home when he heard his wife screaming, he ran as fast as he could, but by the time he got there, whatever it was had already gone.

"Being that your wife was the second victim, the most recent evidence should be in your barn," Liz said looking at the second man.

"I've left everything the same..." The man answered. "Feel free to look everywhere."

--

The four BPRD Agents and Inspector Ross walked onto the farmland owned by the second man, who's name was apparently 'Mich Staley' judging by the mailbox. The five of them made their was around the large empty farmhouse and around the back to the barn. All of them were slightly taken back by the sight of all the bloody hay spread across the floor of the barn. There was a caked blood outline of where the body had been pinned to the wall.

"Not going to get any prettier, may as well get to work," Hellboy said dropping the wooden box full of books on the ground.

"Yeah...alright, everyone spread out. And nobody touches anything but Abe...alight Hellboy?" Liz added looking slightly annoyed.

"Yeah...yeah..." He said walking over to another part of the barn.

Lynx started walking to the East side of the barn, she stopped an stood in front of the bloody outline of the body. She starred at the spot for a minute or so, before snapping back to reality. This sight would shock almost every other person on the planet, but it didn't make her feel anymore than anger. Something caught her attention on the ground, a slight glint peaking through the straw, she knelt down and moved the hay to reveal a small silver bell.

"Hey guys! I found something," Lynx said turning around.

The others gathered around, Abe knelt down beside her, removed his glove and picked up the small bell.

"This object holds the secret to what happened here," He said rolling it in his hand.

"Well then what are you waiting for," Hellboy said a little forcefully. "Take Lynx with you and get going."

Lynx looked up at her brother, "Gee...I love how I have a say in this."

"What are you chicken?" Hellboy said looking down on top of her.

"Yeah right," She said looking away from him. "Come on Abe, lets go," She said placing her hand on top of the bell in his hand. He placed his other hand on top of her's and they were off.

The two of them stood up and watched as a very pregnant woman walked in through the open barn doors she was holding a green gardening hose and walking it to the back of the barn.

"Filthy Whore!" A harsh voice wrang through the air.

The woman turned around, slightly startled at the sound. A figure stood at the entrance, her face was covered by a hood, and her black cloak dragged on the floor.

"I...I'm sorry?" The pregnant woman spoke confused.

"You should be, all of your kind should be. Filthy women nothing but dirt and meat the whole entire count of you." The hooded figures voice was seductive but full of hate.

The pregnant woman took a step back, saying nothing, just staring at the figure in the entranceway.

"Good, say nothing," The figure said stepping forward. "Just Scream!"

The hooded figure flew forward grabbing the pregnant woman by the neck and hoisting her into the air. The figure threw the woman over her shoulder and she landed hard on the floor. The figure threw back her hood, revealing her pale face and fiery eyes. Tusks peaked out through her long black hair, right behind her ears. She walked over to the pregnant woman, who was slowly starting to crawl to the entrance. The pale woman grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the barn to where Abe and Lynx were standing, they both quickly jumped out of the way, making sure not to disturb the bell. She slammed the pregnant woman to the ground, then lifted her entire body up by the arm and stabbed a silver steak through it. The pregnant woman screamed in pain, only to have the same thing done to the other hand. Her blood and tears dripped onto the straw below, Lynx looked up at Abe, she wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, not that she wanted to see it any more either.

"Why don't we find out the sex of your little bundle of joy?" The pale woman spoke, she reached inside of her cloak and pulled out a pair of scissors.

Both Abe and Lynx looked away, they could hear the screams of the pregnant woman, they could make out the mumbled sounds of 'please' 'why' and 'stop'.

Laughter soon filled the room, "Think of this as me doing you a favor." They both heard a loud thump against the ground, "It was a girl...she would have turned out a slut."

The scenery faded away, the memory hadn't ended, but clearly both Abe and Lynx had had enough. Abe dropped the bell on the ground, and walked silently past everyone to his books, Hellboy, Liz, and Inspector Ross all followed him. Lynx stayed where she was, kneeling down again she picked up the bell, she never got to see where it came from.

Abe opened up one of his books and flipped through the pages, "Ahhh...here, the entitiy's name is Al. She was said to be the first female created by God, the original mate for Adam, however since Adam was made from Earth and Al from Fire they were not compatible, so Gad made Eve as a replacement. Al is said to have a distinct hate for all woman..."

Abe was cut off my a scream from Lynx, "Ahhhhh!" The small bell had melted to a black ooze in her hand, which was now sliding to the floor.

"You've almost got it right," A voice rang through the barn, the dark ooze formed the dark figure from the memory, she turned to face Hellboy and the rest. "I have a distinct taste for everything nowadays."

The entire group moved forward slightly. Al picked up Lynx and held up a pair of scissors to her neck. "Ah ah ah...your friend has seen what I can do with these," She said nodding her head toward Abe. "Im sure if he saw me do it to her, he'd never be able to sleep again."

"Put Her Down...NOW!" Hellboy said moving more forward.

"Fine," Al dropped Lynx to the ground. A few seconds passed and she grabbed her by the ankle and started to run quickly to the back wall of the barn.

"NO! LYNX!" Hellboy said running after them. Lynx screamed as she was dragged along the straw covered floor reaching out for her brother.

He leapt for her, and their hands latched for a second, before she was pulled completely through the barn wall. Her screams could be heard from the outside of the barn, slowly fading away.

"LYNX!?" Hellboy yelled slamming his fists into the ground.


	7. Stolen Blood 3

"Lynx!" Hellboy yelled so loud the entire barn seemed to rattle. He jumped to his feet and ran out the entrance, followed closely by the others. " Lynx im coming! Lynx!?"

Her cries of help were being drowned by the night. As they neared the forest edge, Hellboy caught the last glimpse of his sister. Her fingers dug into the earth, screaming for her brothers help. The darkness of the forest engulfed her, and neither Lynx nor Al could be seen anymore.

"Lynx!?" Hellboy yelled, falling to his knees.

"Hellboy?" Liz questioned the others looking solemn behind her.

"Im going to get her Liz," Hellboy said standing up and walking into the forest.

"HB wait!" Liz slightly ordered while grabbing his shoulder. " You haven't the slightest idea where to look."

Hellboy turned to her, "That's never stopped me before." He looked at the ground, then to the entire group, "That thing just took her," he said pointing to the tree line behind him. "I cant just sit here and wait for a clue."

"You may not have to wait that long," Abe chimed in, they all turned to look at him. "Lynx and I didn't finish the entire memory encoded on the silver bell, the reason for Al may be recorded."

--

"HELLBOY!!" Lynx screamed as she was dragged across the forest floor, she began to struggle against Al's grip on her ankle. "Let me go you child murdering son of a bitch!" Lynx yelled kicking as Al's legs, but it seemed to have no affect.

"Struggle and scream all you want, no one can save you in this forest." Al gripped Lynx's ankle tighter.

"You underestimate my friends," Lynx said lifting up her free leg and wrapping it around her captured one, "they'll annihilate you." She twisted her entire body, finally releasing her from Al's grasp.

"You Filthy Brat!" Al turned, her face full of rage.

Lynx gasped and scrambled to her feet.

"What are you planning to do now?" Al asked walking forward and pulling out her scissors.

Lynx backed up slowly, "Im going to run and umm...hope that you don't catch me." She took off running at full speed, not looking behind her once.

The forest seemed to go on forever, and the fact that it was dark didn't help any. She watched her feet as they began to slow, she began to take turns, making her even more lost, but it was keeping her away from Al. Her breathing became harder and she knew she would have to stop soon. Ahead of her she could see a slightly uprooted tree, covered in undergrowth, she slid herself beneath the roots, trying to control her breathing.

"You can't hide," Al's voice seemed to ring throughout the entire forest, Lynx couldn't pin point it.

Lynx lowered herself closer to the ground, something seemed to be stopping her stomach from touching the ground. It was only then that she realized she had her guns on her. She hung her head in complete embarrassment, why hadn't she remembered earlier. Her arm slowly moved from her face to her waistline when she was interrupted.

"Your weapons are useless," Lynx stopped cold at the sound of Al's voice. "No mortal weapon can kill me, nothing can kill me."

"We'll see about that." Lynx jumped out from under the roots her gun in her hands. She turned full circle, but nothing moved. She lowered her gun slightly, "I have a bad feeling about th..."

Lynx was knock to the ground, a black figure on top of her, gleaming scissors almost puncturing her neck. Al grabbed a handful of Lynx's hair, "Enough of this foolishness! Your just like every other human, scared of every little thing that threatens you. You are a pitiful race and I will praise the day river waters are replaced by your blood." Al slammed Lynx's head into the ground, then dragged her by the hair to her feet, before releasing her.

Lynx stood there a half amused smile on her face, "The thing is, im not afraid of you. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it quite a while ago. I just like waisting you time." Lynx crossed her arms with a grin on her face.

"FILTHY WHORE!" Al lunged for Lynx, who jumped back in surprise.

"AL!" A harsh, deep voice rang though the forest. Lynx saw a man walk up behind Al, he was tall and pale, dressed in black, his face covered. "You know very well that we cannot hurt this child," his voice had changed to have a kind undertone.

The man walked toward Lynx and spoke, "I am so sorry my dear," he lowered his head in a bow. "Al needs to acquire a more hospitable nature im afraid." Lynx said nothing just stood and stared at the man. "You are confused. I sent Al to bring you to me, I require your assistance in a certain matter."

"What matter?" Lynx asked unsure and interested at the same time.

"All in due time my dear," The man stepped close to Lynx. "All in due time."

--

"I don't understand Abe, why would you leave the memory early?" Liz questioned as the group re-entered the barn.

"Liz I never wish to re-see what was encoded on that bell, and I assure you, if it was anyone but Lynx, you would really have to convince me to." Abe answered his voice the exact opposite of excitement.

"How the hell are you supposed to see that memory again anyway," Hellboy said angrily. "The damn bell melted remember?"

"Hellboy your not the only one upset about Lynx," Liz said turning to him. "A bad attitude isn't going to help anyone right now."

Hellboy groaned.

"The blood on the wall should be a sufficient alternative for the bell, it should have seen just as much." Abe said pointing to the blood stained wood.

"Well then lets go, the sooner we do this, the sooner we get Lynx back." Hellboy said walking over to the wall. "Sometime tonight Abe!." He added agitated.

"HB stop." Liz pleaded.

"It's alright Liz," Abe said joining his red friend. "Venting is part of the grieving process." Hellboy groaned again. Abe touched the wall with one hand and Hellboy with the other. The scene stayed the same, but Liz and Inspector Ross were replaced by Al and two slaughtered bodies.

They watched as a bloodied mass was tossed onto the straw covered ground. Al's voice rang though the barn "It was a girl, she would have turned out a slut."

Al pulled out a silver steak from inside her robes and crammed it thought the dying woman's chest plate, holding her near lifeless body to the barn wall. She walked over to the infant lying dead on the floor, grabbed the child by the ankle and shoved it deep inside her robes. She walked to the edge of the barn and pulled out a pointed hat, around the edges hung silver bells. Grabbing one with her young hands, she ripped it from the hat and tossed it into the straw.

"That leaves only two to go." Al said, placing the hat on top of her head, she became invisible and the memory faded.

Abe and Hellboy both quickly moved away from the spot they were standing. "Lynx is out there in the forest with that sick creature! WHY ARE WE STILL HERE THAT MEMORY DIDN'T GIVE US ANY CLUE AT ALL, WE'RE NO CLOSER THAN WE WERE!" Hellboy stood there breathing hard with anger. "Im going to find her, even if I have to burn down the whole damn forest to do it."

"Hellboy Wait!" Abe said getting tired of his attitude. "The memory was not a complete waste, Al said there were 'two more to go'. She means she needs two more children." Abe looked from Hellboy to Inspector Ross, "We'll need a list of any women who are expecting or have newborn children."

Inspector Ross nodded, "Im on it."


	8. Stolen Blood 4

"You were meant for much greater things Lillyan." The man said, Lynx walk behind him, following him through the forest. Al lurking closely behind them.

"Don't call me that name!" Lynx said slightly clenching her fists. "Only my Father calls me that name."

"My apologies child, shall I call you by your true name?" The man said kindly, a hint of a smile hid beneath his hood.

Lynx stopped dead in her tracks.

"I don't really want you to call me anything." She said with a questionable look.

The man turned back to her, she felt a slight aura of anger rising from him. She stepped away from the two of them as she spoke.

"I want to know what you want with me! I want to know why that thing is murdering innocent people" She said pointing at Al.

Al chuckled slightly, "None of those whores were innocent."

"Silence Al!" The man said forcefully, he waved his pale hand in front of her. "If the Angel wants to know the tru..."

"I Want To Know Why You Dragged Me Away From My Family Into Thi...." Her interruption seemed to get his attention a little to well.

"YOUR FAMILY!" The man boomed, he seemed to be getting larger with every word that he spoke. "YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE A FAMILY, YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE COULD POSSIBLY LOVE YOU?"

"Well that was a little harsh don't you think?" Lynx said, surprisingly not afraid of how large the man had become. If they wanted to kill her, they had had plenty of opportunities.

"Im out of here!" Lynx said fed up with this running around.

"_Sic Infit!*_" The man said staring at Lynx, as she began to walk away.

"What begins?" Lynx said. Her facial expression changed when she realized she didn't know how to speak Latin.

As she turned to face the man, he was already right behind her. She could feel his cold breath flowing down onto her skin.

"_Corrigenda.*_" The man said. She could barely make out a smile in the darkness of his hood.

Lynx's body froze at the word. She looked up into what she thought were his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" It was the first time she could see her breath when she spoke.

"You are one of the Seven Angels." The man said stoking the side of her face, goose bumps covered her skin with his touch. "Cast down from the 3rd Kingdom of Heaven."

"Wh..what..ar..." She could barely breath, it was becoming so cold.

"Ssshhh!" The man hissed forcefully. "You were unable to fulfil your duty here on Earth!"

Al now stood beside the man, "So you must be punished." She chimed in Lynx's ear, gliding her bloodstained scissors across her neck.

"I...th..thought...y...you...said.......could..n't...k...kill...me?" Lynx stammered out, looking first at Al, then back to the man.

"There is only one way to kill an Angel," Al said darkly.

The man stared into Lynx's eyes, "You must destroy her Demon."

Lynx gasped, "Hellboy!"

* * *

"Hellboy! Will you get down!?" Liz whispered angrily as she shoved his head back down.

They were both scrunched behind a large couch. Both were becoming a little impatient and bored after being here for three hours already.

"What?" He said in a way that made him seem like he did nothing wrong. "It's obviously not working Liz."

She rolled her eyes at him, then turned and pressed her earphone further into her head. Abe was stationed outside of the home they were now protecting.

"Hey Abe?" She asked, in a loud whisper. "You got anything?"

"Not yet, Liz." He replied. "But I'll let you know if anything tur...."

The connection went to static.

"See..." Hellboy said sarcastically. "Even radio waves don't want to be here."

"Oh Shut Up!" Liz said slapping him. "Do you want to find Lynx or not?"

He almost glared her when she said this. His voice changed from snotty and annoyed to almost painful.

"Don't even kid like that!" He said with sadness in his voice. "You know I do."

"Im sorry Red," She put her hand an his shoulder. "This is the best shot we have."

"I know that," He answered looking deep into her eyes.

She quickly looked away and got back on her headset.

"Inspector Ross?" She asked, hoping they still had a connection inside the building.

"Yes, Agent Sherman?" Inspector Ross answered a few seconds after.

"How's the mother?" She asked.

"Fine," Ross answered looking over his shoulder.

He stood at the doorframe of a large bedroom, two other policeman on either side of a large bed. A very pregnant woman could be seen sleeping.

"Both Mother and Babies are fine," He added.

"How do we even know that demon or whatever will show up here?" Hellboy asked, starting to return to his impatient self.

"Because," Liz answered, becoming a little annoyed. "She's the only woman above her first trimester within 100 miles. Plus she's having twins, so why not kill two birds with one stone?" Liz looked at herself with that last remark.

"Yeah," Hellboy said giving her a funny look. "Not a very good analogy huh?"

Liz widened her eyes, then smacked him again. A little relieved he was back to normal.

"You know," He started. "Your onl...."

"Sshhh!" Liz interrupted, looking around.

"What?" Hellboy asked.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, slipping her hand over her gun holster.

"Hear what?" He placed his hand on his gun as well.

They both stood as the noise began to get louder. They both watched as a dark figure got closer and closer to the large bay window that made up most of the livingroom wall.

"Liz Down!" Hellboy threw himself over her.

The black shadow got larger, the closer it got to the large window until it finally crashed through. The figure sent shards of glass everywhere, before it crashed onto the floor. Blood dripped from the many cuts that covered its pale blue skin. Abe's seemingly lifeless body now laid in the middle of the livingroom.

Liz wiggled her way out from the underside of Hellboy, peaking her head around the large couch they had miraculously managed to stay hidden behind. She gasped when she saw Abe's body and moved to get closer to him, but was stopped by HB's muscular arms.

"No wait," He whispered to her. Her face was slightly annoyed, but more worried about Abe's health.

"I don't think that thing is leaving a battle unfinished," He said pulling her closer to the ground again.

A stir from Abe's body got both of there attention quickly. At least he was semi-conscious, they both sighed in relief. However their hearts sank again quite rapidly as they look to see Al's hooded figure stepping through the broken window.

"Pathetic Aquatic Creature...." Al's voice hissed through the air, closing in on Abe with every step. "A lifeless infant gives up more of a fight than you. At least I have to untangle then from their cords of life."

Abe grunted pushing his upper body with his arms. Blood trailing down them and dripping onto the floor. Liz and Hellboy, tried there hardest not to just yell and tell him to stay down.

"Your blood," She hissed again. "It has the most unique smell. I wonder if the aroma grows the more I spill form your veins."

Abe was nearly to his feet now, steadying himself on a lampside table. Al now stood face to face with him, she smiled, her silver shards of teeth shining in the moonlit room. She grabbed Abe by his neck, causing him to gasp from the pain. She tightened her grip and inhaled the scent of his blood.

"Yes," She cooed, smiling again.

"Liz! What are we gonna do?" Hellboy whispered a little too loudly.

Liz gave him look that could have cut him in half, although she was a little surprised he had stayed quiet for this long. Nothing seemed too move in the room, until........

"IGNORANT FOOLS!!!" Al roared.

She threw Abe by his neck, his body flew across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the floor behind Hellboy and Liz. They both grabbed his shoulders and quickly pulled his body closer to them, Abe's head now rested on Liz's lap, unconscious. Their attention snapped back to Al as she continued yelling, her voice seemed to come from every inch of the room.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME!" Her voice became louder with every syllable. "I HAVE WALKED THIS EARTH FOR MORE AEONS THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!!!"

The couch in front of them dissolved into black ash. They looked up into Al's fiery eyes, she seemed to be much larger than before.

"I'll Destroy You Like I Destroyed The Girl," She taunted them.

Hellboy's eyes flamed, "FIRE!!!"

Bullets blazed from all corners of the room.

* * *

Lynx stepped back from the man in black until her back bumped against a tree.

"Why would I ever help you do that?" She asked very confused and slightly scarred.

"Well my dear," The man said taking a step forward, "Im afraid all the preparations have already been made, Al will return soon with the last of the children."

"You're the most unholiest of demons!" She spat at the man, she could never let anyone see her afraid.

"No my child," He stepped closer to her. "That title belongs to the one you call Brother."

His black robes draped over her feet. He was standing so close.

Lynx smirked, "You gonna kiss me Prince Charming?" She said sarcastically.

"Afraid not my Angel," The man slid his pale hands onto Lynx's forearms.

She felt herself becoming weak and very cold, she couldn't do anything to control it. Her breath was so cold and white, leaving her mouth in a mist. Her knees began to give out and she could barely keep her eyes open. How could someone with such pale and fragile looking hands have so much power over her. It was like he was sucking the life right out of her, her skin was starting to resemble the color of Abe's. She felt the wet earth seep through the knew of her jeans, as she hit the forest floor. She looked up into the man's hooded face, and forced her last amount of energy out of her mouth.

"My Brother will find you....."She could barely open her lips. "And he'll kill you....."

Her limp body fell to the ground.

"Al," the man called, not turning to face her. "Bring the Angel to the Portal."

Al stepped from the shadows of the forest and took her place next to the man in the robe.

"Are all the infants in place?" He asked.

"Yes, Master," Al answered shyly smiling.

The man loosened his grip on Lynx's arm and it fell to the ground with the rest of her body. He turned his cloak and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Al knelt down next to Lynx, brushing her hair out of her face as she lay on the ground.

"The Blood of the Angel Will Reign Down Destruction," Al whispered in Lynx's ear. Al's laugh cackled through the entire wood, she placed her hands over Lynx and they faded into darkness.


End file.
